Come one let's play
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Você quer jogar? Vamos, venha jogar


"_**i got a lot to say to you**_

_**yeah i've got a lot to say**_

_**i notice your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**you're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all"**_

**- Hei, eu acho seu cabelo um tanto estranho, **

**Hei,o que eu sinto por você é um tanto quanto ódio, é tão complicado ser ouvida?**

**Eu tento fazer minha vida perfeita, sendo a melhor aluna de todas, mesmo assim, você parece apenas querer me importunar. Isso é um jogo? Hora de jogar no seu ritmo – **

Seu nome era Lílian Evans, os olhos verde amendoados e os cabelos ruivos lhe davam um aspecto infantil e alegre, mas nem sempre era isso.Ela caminhava durante a noite pelo castelo, vinha de mais uma das detenções com Sirius e James em seu encalço.

"_**they've taped over your mouth**_

_**scribbled out the truth**_

_**with their lies... you little spies**_

_**crush crush crush, crush crush crush**_

_**1-2-3-4"**_

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você tenha feito isso Potter!

- Você não quis acreditar em mim!

- Mas você precisava apelar para as bobagens da sua irmã?

- A Tabatta é o tipo de pessoa que vale mais a pena conhecer que você!

-E por que você está falando comigo, então?

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por você!

"_**nothing compares to a quiet evening alone.**_

_**just the one - two... of us, who's counting...on**_

_**that never happens. i guess i'm dreaming again.**_

_**let's be more than this."**_

A menina olhou para trás, fitando os dois amigos com uma cara de leve incredulidade, aquilo que James falava parecia fazer cada vez menos sentido para ela, principalmente no fato de estar apaixonado. Afinal, como ela mesma ovira tantas vezes Sirius dizer um maroto Jamais se apaixona! Se bem que, mesmo Sirius, agora estava tão envolvido com a irmã um ano mais nova de James, que parecia ter até mesmo esquecido de que era um maroto.

- Quer parar de falar bobagens, por favor?

- Você acha que eu estou mentindo, não acha? Pois é, eu já tinha previsto isso, esse foi o principal motivo de eu ter me arriscado a levar uma detenção, me jogando no lago, no inverno, depois do horário permitido.

- Pensei que fosse só uma aposta idiota!

- Lílian, você está sendo incrivelmente obtusa!Você não está vendo por que é impossível, você está se recusando a ver! – Sirius parou no meio do corredor olhando para os olhos da garota com uma expressão dura no rosto perfeito, ele não estava mentindo, Lílian sabia perfeitamente discernir a verdade de uma mentira.

__

"_**if you wanna play it like a game...**_

_**well come on come on let's play.**_

_**cause i'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**than have to forget you for one whole minute."**_

Nesse momento, três pessoas vinham na direção contrária do corredor. Remus Lupin, Joyce Pacheco e Tabatta Potter, os três olharam para Lílian com a mesma cara que Sirius, queriam fazer com que ela finalmente entendesse o que se passava, James estava realmente apaixonado por ela, e não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

**-Isso é um jogo? Vamos jogar! –**

- Me digam finalmente o que está acontecendo! Eu estou ficando confusa!

- Lílian, você passou tanto tempo tentando se convencer de que não gosta do James, que esqueceu de enxergar o que ele tentou te mostrar, você agiu como uma boba, vendo o James através dos olhos do Severus! Você não podia ter deixado que ele te cegasse desse jeito.

- Sev é meu amigo...

- James está apaixonado por você!- Joyce falou começando a sorrir

- E você por ele. – Remus completou.

Apenas os quatro amigos repararam que James estava andando na direção o se quisesse voltar ao dormitório.

- E também está deixando ele escapar! – Tabatta completou olhando-a por cima dos óculos.

- Hei, James... – Ela falou já numa voz abafada, tentando prender as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair, segundo ela, era mesmo um pequeno problema, quando estava sentimental, com raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento, era tudo canalizado para suas vias lacrimais, a obrigando a chorar.

O garoto olhou para trás

_**they've taped over your mouth**_

_**scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**you little spies.**_

_**crush crush crush, crush crush crush**_

_**1-2-3-4**_

Me desculpa James! O interior de Lílian queria gritar para ele, ela não tinha coragem, mas agora, ela estava tão amortecida por todas as palavras, por toda a ciência do plano deles, que ela já não ligaria se fosse morrer agora.

- Me desculpa, James.

- Por você, faria isso mil vezes…

_**rock and roll hey?**_

_**don't you know baby**_

_**we're all alone now**_

_**and i need something to sing about.**_

" Simples, simples, simples, quando a gente pensa que é mais fácil, está se complicando, quando a gente pensa que consegue, a gente tomba mais uma vez, quando a gente pensa que é bom, é melhor ainda, hoje eu percebi o quanto errei, e o quanto ainda tenho a aprender ao seu lado, hoje eu vi que o quanto você me ensina me faz crescer e descobrir coisas novas.

Não sei se isso é o que os humanos comuns chamam de amor, meu dicionário não se comporta muito bem quando digo a ele o que essa 

palavra quer dizer, mas agora, eu posso dizer com todas as letras: Eu Te Amo.

James Potter"


End file.
